Attiré dans les profondeurs
by Serendipity302
Summary: Elle était la plus belle créature que Dieu n'ait jamais créée, mais il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel chez elle, quelque chose qui semblait contredire tout le reste.  L'histoire de Philip et Syrena. Traduction par Scarlett Sparrow's Fics.
1. Philip et la sirène

_**Attiré dans les profondeurs**_

**Chapitre 1 – Philip et la sirène**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et je voulais juste vous dire que je suis totalement ouverte à vos idées par conséquent, si vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial entre Philip (!) et Syrena, dites-le moi dans une review ou un message ! Je suis très excitée d'écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tous =)**

**Merci ! R&R ! xx**

* * *

><p>Ce dont il était auparavant absolument sûr, le laissait à présent perplexe.<p>

Elle était certainement la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vue. La plus belle créature que Dieu n'ait jamais créée, mais il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel chez elle, quelque chose qui semblait contredire tout le reste.

Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne savait pas quoi penser – comme si elle avait la capacité d'obscurcir ses sentiments et de faire naître en lui une confusion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Dans sa beauté sublime, il y avait du danger, de la haine, et une profonde innocence. Alors que les autres sirènes avaient tenté de le dévorer, lui et les autres marins à bord de leur petit canot, elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé, et elle était réellement différente. Si seulement il avait une occasion de communiquer avec elle.

Philip jeta un regard en direction de la sirène dans son cercueil de verre. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Ce fut seulement un bon moment plus tard qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne parvenait pas à respirer.

« Elle manque d'air », dit-il. « Elle manque d'air – vous êtes en train de la tuer ! »

Au loin, Jack lui lança un regard. « Je soutiens le missionnaire. »

Quelques hommes avaient tourné la tête afin de voir ce qui causait le débat. Tous regardaient la sirène, créature séduisante et effrayante, allongée sans mouvement dans la cage de verre qu'ils avaient fabriqué pour elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait l'envie de s'approcher d'elle après ce que ses consœurs avaient fait. Beaucoup de marins avaient péri dans l'eau et assisté à la dévastation et à l'anarchie dans lesquelles vivaient ces créatures belles et terribles, et qu'elles véhiculaient avec leurs yeux brillants et attirants. Philip était le seul qui comprenait l'innocence de celle-ci, le seul qui savait qu'elle était douce et gentille, et plus belle que toutes les autres en raison de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il s'approcha du cercueil et tenta en vain de l'ouvrir. Lorsque la sirène comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses paupières mi-closes s'ouvrirent et elle se pressa contre la vitre.

Philip effleura la serrure et chercha un moyen de la briser.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça », dit l'un des pirates. « Elle va s'échapper, tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit à proximité pendant qu'on dort ? »

« Avec un visage comme le sien, je ne dirais pas non », répliqua un autre marin.

Philip leur jeta un regard furieux et abattit de toutes ses forces un rocher sur la serrure. Celle-ci émit un craquement et il parvint à glisser sa Bible dans l'interstice, en dépit de l'insistance de Barbe-Noire de garder le cercueil clos.

Il n'allait pas autoriser qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peu importe qui il aurait à défier.

La sirène se redressa en direction de l'air frais et prit une profonde inspiration, la première depuis le début de la matinée. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il la sentit jeter son sort - celui qui avait affecté les autres pirates et auquel il avait tenté de résister – elle était une créature de Dieu, et toutes méritaient de vivre mais quel prix était-il prêt à payer afin de sauver celle-ci ?


	2. Capitaines

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont rajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes ! J'espère vraiment que vous l'appréciez, et rappelez-vous que je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques constructives, donc s'il y a quelque chose qui vous choque ou que vous verriez différent, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer !**

**J'ai décidé que chaque chapitre allait avoir un POV différent (alternativement celui de Philip et de Syrena), alors si vous préférez l'un à l'autre, patience…J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, dans lequel je commence à m'éloigner du scénario du film !**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. L'air chaud et humide commença à se rafraîchir, et la condensation qui s'était formée sur les vitres de la prison de verre se mit à dégouliner dans le réservoir d'eau de mer dont le niveau baissait progressivement.<p>

Les pirates qui la transportaient dans la cage avaient commencé à se faire distancer par le reste du groupe. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la plage était le regard erratique du missionnaire. Elle le dévisagea, et pour la première fois elle vit clairement son visage. L'homme avait des yeux verts perçants, la peau bronzée et un collier de cuir autour du coup, orné d'un symbole qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Avant qu'elle ait pu observer plus en détail l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé d'une mort pénible, le plancher du cercueil de verre heurta un rocher alors que les pirates se frayaient un chemin à travers de gigantesques racines, et se fendit.

La sirène et l'eau qui la maintenait en vie se répandirent sur le sol humide de la jungle. Elle leva les yeux, apeurée, vers les hommes qui la regardaient d'un air sournois. Son étincelante queue d'écailles disparut soudain, remplacée par des jambes d'un blanc translucide.

Cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à masquer sa nudité, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'homme aux yeux verts qu'elle avait sauvé.

Il retira sa veste et sa chemise et en enveloppa la sirène afin de la dissimuler de tous les hommes alentour. L'un des marins se mit à rire. Elle se sentit rougir et cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

« Tout va bien », murmura l'homme à présent torse-nu. « Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. Tant que tu restes avec moi, tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. »

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et eut l'impression de lire dans les pensées des homes aussi clairement qu'elle. À cet instant, la sirène cessa d'éprouver du regret pour le sort des autres marins, qui avaient péri aux mains de ses sœurs. Les pirates ricanaient autour d'elle comme s'ils allaient la dévorer.

Le commandant du groupe se détacha du reste des hommes et la dévisagea aussi intensément que ses confrères.

Elle tenta de se lever et retomba aussitôt. La chemise glissa de son épaule et la découvrit à nouveau en partie.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour la transporter maintenant ? » demanda l'un des hommes. « Doit-on reconstruire le… »

« Non », déclara le chef. « Elle marchera ou elle mourra ».

« Je vais la porter », répondit l'homme aux yeux verts. « Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici. »

Il la prit dans ses bras telle une enfant et ils se mirent en marche.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer, elle fut heureuse d'en avoir terminé pour la soirée. Même si elle était portée et l'homme était celui qui fournissait tous les efforts, elle sentait l'air compresser ses poumons, rendant se respiration laborieuse. Elle avait besoin d'eau – et elle voulait retourner à la plage. Toutes les criques et les ruisseaux de l'île menaient à l'océan. Il suffisait que l'homme la dépose dans un cours d'eau et elle serait libre.

« Où est la créature ? » interrogea le chef.

« Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! Elle a un nom ! » s'indigna l'homme aux yeux verts. Il la déposa sur une racine épaisse.

Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé, et qui à présent la sauvait à son tour.

Le chef du groupe apparut entre deux buissons.

« Oh ? » dit-il, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage. « Et quel pourrait être ce nom, si je puis me renseigner ? »

« Philip… » intervint la seule autre femme présente. Elle ressemblait tant au commandant qu'il était impossible de ne pas les associer tous les deux.

Philip. Elle répéta intérieurement le nom et le regarda à nouveau, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné son nom – elle n'en avait pas dans leur langue. Le chef et ses hommes eux aussi attendaient qu'on prononce le nom, et elle était la plus impatiente de tous. Il la regarda avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

« Syrena », dit-il, son regard se promenant entre le chef et elle. « Son nom est Syrena. »

« Très bien », répliqua-t-il. « Dans tous les cas, amenez-la ici. »

« Il ne va pas défier Barbe-Noire, si ? » demanda la voix de Gibbs sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. »

« C'est un prêtre », répondit un autre pirate. « Qui sait ce dont il est capable. »

Philip la souleva à contrecœur et l'amena au chef des hommes. Elle se cramponna à lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours peur de l'homme qui demandait à la voir de près.

« Elle est en train de mourir », déclara courageusement Philip, espérant recevoir de l'indulgence là où il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Je suis un homme mauvais. »

« Capitaine… »

« Monsieur Swift… »

Elle s'attendait à ce que le commandant se fâche contre Philip — qu'il soit en colère à cause de ce qu'il avait fait mais ce qu'il dit les surprit tous les

« Mr. Swift, vous n'êtes pas l'un des nôtres », dit froidement l'homme. « Vous êtes tout aussi captif que… qu'elle. Confiez-là à l'un de mes hommes et laissez-nous continuer notre route. »

Elle dévisagea le beau visage bronze de Philip puis celui de l'homme qui l'avait capture. Philip paraissait frustré et incertain. Il déposa à nouveau Syrena sur la même racine. Quelques hommes se dirigèrent vers elle, sous le regard de Philip.

« Qui s'en occupe ? » demanda le chef, voyant l'expression hostile du missionnaire.

Plusieurs hommes s'approchèrent, dans un brouhaha de commentaires vulgaires et hors de propos.

« Arrêtez ! » cria l'homme.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

« Je vais le faire », dit alors une voix émanant de l'ombre.

Tous les hommes se retournèrent vers Jack Sparrow.

« Jack », susurra le commandant, l'air surpris. Il jeta un regard à la femme et sourit. « Bien. Continuons, alors. »

Philip regarda Jack ramasser Syrena et la jeter par-dessus son épaule. Elle gémit et tenta de se dégager.

« Jack », gronda Philip à vois basse.

Le pirate se retourna pour répondre. « Oui ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Ne la portez pas comme ça », murmura Philip.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répliqua Jack.

« Syrena ».

« Qui ça ? ».

« La sirène », grinça le missionnaire entre ses dents.

« La sirène ? Je n'ai pas vu de sirène, mais si je l'aperçois, je t'en tiendra immédiatement informé », répondit Jack en souriant. Il se détourna de Philip et poursuivit sa route.

Philip se saisit du pistolet qui pendait à la ceinture du pirate le plus proche de lui, et rejoignit Jack au pas de course. Il enclencha l'arme et la pointa sur le pirate. « Pas comme ça, » dit-il.

Jack lança Syrena devant lui et la rattrapa comme s'il jouait avec un bébé. Il savait que Philip n'oserait jamais appuyer sur la détente, mais Angelica lui lança un regard noir et il s'interrompit. « Range ça, fiston. »

Philip se laissa distance par Jack et Syrena, mais un groupe d'hommes le poussèrent à nouveau en avant.

Syrena dévisageait Jack, pleine de méfiance. Elle cessa de se cramponner à son cou, de façon à ce qu'il soit obligé de supporter davantage son poids. Il émit un petit rire, parfaitement conscient de ce que manigançait la sirène.

« Et pour quelle raison me détestes-tu, ma belle ? » demanda-t-il. « Je peux comprendre tes sœurs, en particulier Tamara après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques temps – mais je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée, surtout pas sur la terre ferme. » Le souvenir lui arracha un sourire et il la regarda dans les yeux, la forçant à détourner le regard.

Syrena poussa un sifflement de douleur lorsque le couteau dissimulé sous son manteau entra en contact avec sa peau.

« Désolée, chérie », dit-il. « Tu sais que je n'en suis pas à ma première rencontre avec l'une de tes semblables – j'ose espérer que ceci ne sera pas la dernière – et je vous trouve toutes adorables sur la terre ferme. » Jack adressa un sourire nostalgique à Syrena – sourire que ne manqua pas de repérer Philip.

« Je crois que je vais la porter à nouveau », dit-il, marchant à la hauteur de Jack qui se tenait à présent à quelques mètres seulement de Barbe-Noire.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Philip se tenait bien droit devant lui, certain que le capitaine allait lui en vouloir d'avoir désobéi à ses instructions. Au lieu de cela, cependant, Barbe-Noire se dirigea vers Jack et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, si bas que même Syrena ne l'entendit pas.

« Donnons au missionnaire une chance de corrompre son âme », ricana-t-il.

Le regard suspicieux de Jack passa alternativement de Barbe-Noire à Philip. « Tu sais, Barbe-Noire… »

Le pirate tourna sur ses talons, dévisageant Jack.

« Ce manteau te va à ravir », poursuivit celui-ci, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. « Je propose que tu achètes davantage à… à cette boutique que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter. »

Les hommes qui escortaient Barbe-Noire jetèrent un regard à Jack alors que le chef des pirates haussait les épaules et se détournait à nouveau.

Jack marcha tranquillement en direction de Philip et déposa Syrena dans ses bras. « Voilà pour toi, camarade. Tu tiens un chargement précieux. J'en prendrais bien soin si j'étais toi. »

Philip et Syrena lancèrent tous deux un regard haineux à Jack alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Angelica.

« Je m'excuse », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, comme si le fait de parler trop fort lui ferait du mal.

« Je crois que je peux marcher », dit la sirène d'une voix douce pourvue d'un léger accent, mais aussi harmonieuse que le reste de sa personne.

Philip fit surpris de l'entendre parler, puis éprouva un sentiment de honte à l'idée qu'il ait pu en douter.

Il la déposa à terre, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Si tu m'aides, je peux marcher », répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Philip acquiesça. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était troublé. Elle était si froide avec lui, et pourtant elle lui avait non seulement évité une mort atroce aux mains et aux crocs acérés de ses sœurs, mais aussi d'être écrasé par une colonne en flammes tombant du phare anglais. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? » demanda-t-il. « En quoi étais-je différent des autres hommes ? »

« Tu étais différent », répondit-elle simplement. « Je l'ai vu sur ton visage. »

Soudain, Syrena trébucha sur une racine et tomba hors de portée des mains protectrices de Philip… pour aller atterrir aux pieds de Barbe-Noire.

Le pirate l'attrapa par le bras et la remit debout, sans que Philip puisse l'atteindre. « Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut, missionnaire. »

« Non… » fit-il. « C'était un accident. » Il tendit les bras vers Syrena qui tenta d'aller le rejoindre, retenue par Barbe-Noire.

« Écoute, missionnaire – nous avons tous été aussi dépravés que toi, bien que pas toujours par choix », déclara-t-il.

Quelques hommes se tournèrent vers Jack et Angelica, qui sortirent de l'obscurité naissante.

« Il fera nuit bientôt », cria Barbe-Noire à ses hommes. « Nous allons camper ici pour cette nuit, et si l'un d'entre vous la touche… » dit-il en pointant Syrena du doigt, « je vous couperai les doigts un par un. »

Les pirates se mirent à installer le campement, se préparant pour ce qui allait être une nuit agitée.

Barbe-Noire se mit à rire. « Missionnaire, va récupérer ta chemise. »

* * *

><p><strong>Salut à tous ! J'ai décidé que j'allais vous offrir un petit aperçu de la suite par message privé – donc si vous voulez lire en avant-première un passage du chapitre 3 (que je ne posterai pas avant ce weekend), laissez-moi une review et je vous enverrai un extrait. Sinon, j'ai réalisé que cette histoire va être difficile à écrire sous un rating T, donc je risque de changer ça dans les prochains chapitres… Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos abonnements ! Je travaille sur le chapitre 3 (intitulé « Libération »), pour l'instant tout va bien ! Bonne lecture, et bonne reviews ! =) xx<strong>


	3. Libération

**Chapitre 3 – Libération**

**Salut !**

**Bon, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire des chapitres plus longs, mais je stresse en pensant que vous êtes tous là à m'attendre… Surtout que j'avais un jour de congé aujourd'hui, haha. Voici donc le chapitre 3, un peu plus bref que prévu… mais je me rattraperai sur les chapitres 4 et 5.**

**Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui s'est passé entre Jack et les sirènes, je suis à peu près sûre que ça sera expliqué dans le chapitre 5 ou 6… Préparez-vous ! =)**

**Merci ! R&R ! xx**

...

Philip passa la nuit entière éveillé, fixant le rai de lumière émergeant d'une tente située à quelques pas derrière lui. Barbe-Noire avait ordonné qu'on l'attache à un arbre, suffisamment proche pour qu'il soit en mesure d'entendre tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la tente.

Il n'y avait qu'une tente au milieu de la clairière, et tous les pirates du Queen Anne's Revenge dormaient à même le sol entre les arbres, tels des créatures de la jungle.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui frappa Philip cette nui-là. Jack et Angelica avaient fait des allers-retours pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et à chaque fois, il les avait entendus chuchoter.

« … même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, trésor, mon cher papa ne le permettrait pas. »

La voix d'Angelica était beaucoup plus douce lorsqu'elle répondit. « Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Chacun son tour, Jack. Je te sauve la vie, et maintenant tu vas sauver la mienne."

« C'était mon idée, ça – »

« Faux. C'est _mon_ idée, si je me rappelle bien. » répliqua Angelica. « Demain, alors ? »

« D'accord, trésor. »

Après quelques murmures peu catholiques, ils réapparurent parmi le reste de l'équipage.

Philip les observa alors qu'ils se faufilaient silencieusement dans l'obscurité entre les marins endormis. Ses bras étaient engourdis à force de rester dans la même position, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Syrena dans cette situation. Tant qu'elle était là, prisonnière des pirates qui étaient prêts à l'utiliser sans remords pour accéder à la Fontaine de Jouvence, elle n'était pas en sécurité. Et bien qu'il ne fût pas en mesure de garantir sa sécurité s'ils se séparaient du groupe, elle le serait toujours davantage qu'aux mains de Barbe-Noire et de l'équipage du Queen Anne's Revenge.

Mais cela valait-il la peine ? Le seul moyen de s'échapper en emmenant Syrena était de mentir, et probablement de voler. Or, sa mission n'était-elle pas de sauver Barbe-Noire et tous ces hommes que le pirate risquait de tuer ?

« Jack », murmura-t-il. « Jack, venez ici. »

Il le vit s'approcher.

« Permets-moi de te dire les choses en face, missionnaire », dit Jack. « Je sais que tu veux t'évader avec ta sirène, ou peu importe comment on appelle une sirène qui a des jambes – mais laisse-moi te prévenir qu'elles sont trompeuses, crois-en mon expérience. Tu crois savoir à quoi tu t'engages, mais personne ne le sait à part elle-même. »

Philip n'avait jamais vu Jack s'exprimer avec un tel sérieux.

« Mais…»

« Elle va te tester, missionnaire, toi plus que tous les autres. Sois sûr que tu es disposé à en payer le prix. » Il lança un regard en direction de la tente, puis reporta son attention sur Philip. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

Jack se tourna à nouveau vers la tente, qui était maintenant éclairée par une lampe projetant les ombres de ses occupants contre les parois de toile.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites demain, vous et Angelica ? » demanda Philip, sans prendre en compte ce que Jack lui avait rélévé à propos de Syrena. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le pirate et les sirènes pour qu'il soit si prudent avec elles – Jack Sparrow n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser facilement impressionner par qui que ce soit.

« On s'en va », dit-il doucement. Il se pencha vers Philip. « Le chemin vers l'immortalité est semé d'embûches, mais pas plus que celui que tu as choisi, missionnaire ». Jack tendit une main vers le jeune homme comme s'il comptait le prendre dans ses bras, mais trancha plutôt les cordes qui liaient Philip à l'arbre.

« J'aurais peur, à votre place, Jack – la mort n'est pas une chose que les hommes sont supposés contrôler », dit-il, désignant la croix de bois qu'il portait autour du cou.

« Voilà pourquoi personne ne se souviendra de ton nom », répliqua Jack. Il salua Philip d'un bref signe de tête et s'en alla rejoindre Angelica. Le jour commençait déjà à poindre à l'horizon, l'aube n'était plus très loin.

Il lui fallait prendre sa décision rapidement. Maintenant.

Jack était allongé aux côtés d'Angelica, qui était la seule à bénéficier d'une couverture pour se protéger du sol crasseux mais le pirate se tenait à une distance raisonnable de la femme afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Barbe-Noire lorsqu celui-ci se réveillerait.

En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait entendu à propos du capitaine Jack Sparrow et tout ce qu'il l'avait vu faire – durant le peu de temps qu'il l'avait fréquenté -, Philip sentait qu'il y avait du bon en cet homme. Il aurait une chance de faire le bon choix, et il le ferait, même si cela impliquait mensonges et tricheries.

Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de Jack, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête. Jack lui faisait signe de partir – emmener Syrena et s'échapper -, lui permettant de sauver la sirène des griffes de Barbe-Noire et des autres pirates.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Philip se débarrassa des cordes enroulées autour de ses bras et se précipita en silence vers la tente.

Lorsqu'il écarta le rideau de toile, il découvrit Barbe-Noire endormi sur le sol, ronflant bruyamment, et Syrena blottie dans un coin. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus il devint évident qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Pour quelle raison, Philip ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main, pour lui éviter de manifester sa surprise.

Syrena commença par se débattre, avant de le reconnaître. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de toile noire trop large pour elle, et étant donné que Barbe-Noire avait rendu sa chemise à Philip, elle était nue à partir de la taille. Ses longs cheveux couvraient la plus grande partie de son anatomie, mais elle gardait tout de même un bras enveloppé autour de sa poitrine.

Une fois de plus, il se déshabilla et lui tendit sa chemise de lin blanc, revêtant simplement sa veste noire.

« Je suis désolé », commença-t-il. « Je… »

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils levés, perdue.

« Non, c'est juste que – je ne sais pas, je – je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans au départ. Tu n'y étais pour rien et je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, alors je m'excuse », murmura-t-il, nerveux.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » dit-elle. Sa voix avait un accent particulier, peut-être expliqué par le fait qu'elle vivait sous l'océan.

« Eh bien, non », répondit-il. « Je voulais t'aider à t'échapper, puisque moi non plus je ne suis pas là de mon propre chef. »

Jack se leva et s'étira ostensiblement, attirant l'attention de Philip. Lorsque le missionnaire l'aperçut, il tourna la tête vers l'est de la clairière et vit le soleil se lever. Il allait bientôt faire entièrement jour, et il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. « Nous devons partir maintenant », dit-il, soulevant la sirène du sol et la transportant sans peine à travers le campement, évitant les hommes endormis par terre. Il la déposa lorsqu'ils furent à couvert, et ils se mirent à courir.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Jack et Angelica se diriger vers une autre direction. Ainsi, voilà pourquoi le pirate l'avait aidé – les marins allaient se lancer à la poursuite de la sirène, dont ils avaient besoin pour accéder à la Fontaine de Jouvence, et Jack et Angelica auraient la voie libre.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Syrena, essoufflée.

« Nous devons mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux et nous », répondit Philip. Il l'entraîna avec lui, désireux de s'éloigner autant que possible du campement.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie », expliqua-il alors qu'ils ralentissaient. « Et maintenant, c'est moi qui sauve la tienne. »

...

**Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus de Philip/Syrena bientôt !**

**Pour l'instant, j'ai essayé de séparer mon scénario de celui du film, et je crois que c'est fait, donc il va y avoir plus de super moments entre les deux personnages maintenant. J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas du pairing ! Restez avec moi – le prochain chapitre parlera de Jack, et le suivant sera du pur Philip/Syrena !**

**R&R ! xx**


	4. Liaisons dangereuses

**Chapitre 4 – Liaisons Dangereuses**

**Hello !**

**J'ai décidé de reporter un peu les révélations sur le passé de Jack, mais je vous promets que tout sera bientôt expliqué =)**

**Je tenais juste à remercier « Scarlett Sparrow's Fics » pour sa traduction de « Attiré dans les profondeurs » en français. Pensez à aller lire la version anglaise ou française de son histoire Birth of a Pirate ! C'est une magnifique fanfic racontant l'histoire de Jack avant les événements de Pirates.**

**Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre… Il est plus traditionnel que les autres, et donc plus court. Le prochain arrive incessamment sous peu !**

...

Syrena ne prononça pas un mot pendant les heures qu'ils passèrent à fuir devant Barbe-Noire et son équipage.

Philip était tellement en colère contre Jack qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Où étaient-ils supposés aller ? Ils se trouvaient sur un île au milieu du Pacifique, et on ne pouvait partir d'une île à moins de disposer d'un navire. Que se passerait-il si les sœurs de Syrena décidaient de la récupérer ? Elles le tueraient aussi violemment qu'elles avaient tué les autres marins.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Syrena.

Il la regarda, étudiant son visage. « Tu m'as attaqué. »

« Non. Tu es différent. »

« Différent ? » répéta-t-il.

« N'ai-je pas raison ? Tu es protecteur. »

Philip l'observa intensément. "Vas-tu m'aider ?"

« T'aider ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix le rappela à la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à la détester, quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance. Mais même en sachant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, il sentait qu'elle était tout de même particulière. Il y avait en elle un aspect effrayant qui lui disait de ne pas se lier à elle.

« Veux-tu quitter cet endroit ? »

Avant qu'elle pût répondre, quelqu'un se mit soudain à chanter. La voix résonna entre les arbres de la jungle et emplit la poitrine de Philip comme une onde d'air pur. Il commença à se diriger en direction de la belle voix.

Viens vivre à mes côtés, mon amour…

« Attends », murmura Syrena.

Philip se fraya un chemin entre les buissons et les plantes vertes, essayant d'apercevoir celui ou celle qui chantait.

Et tu profiteras de tous les plaisirs…

« Philip, attends ! » Syrena l'appela, mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure au loin à présent. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et se débattit contre les branchages afin de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais bientôt, la voix solitaire fut rejointe par une autre, puis encore une autre, dans une harmonie belle et terrible qui aveuglait l'homme qui marchait à leur rencontre. Syrena se mit à courir vers Philip et l'attrapa par le bras. Il la repoussa reudement et elle tomba à terre. Alors que Philip repoussait une branche d'arbre, elle les aperçut.

Syrena émit un sifflement strident et les trois sirènes, dans la petite crique d'eau de mer, se turent aussitôt. Elles se tournèrent vers elle et leurs crocs acérés apparurent aussi subitement que leur chant avait cessé.

Philip fit un pas en arrière et les sirènes le suivirent du regard.

« Allez-vous en », siffla Syrena dans leur propre langage musical. « Il est à moi. »

« On dirait qu'il y en a assez pour qu'on partage », chanta l'une des sirènes. « Viens, ma sœur, partage-le avec nous. »

« Philip », appela Syrena. « Il faut que tu te dépêches. »

Les sirènes répétèrent le nom du missionnaire d'une voix suave. Il leur jeta un regard, puis s'en retourna vers Syrena.

Les sirènes crachèrent leur rage, puis plongèrent dans l'océan.

Philip les suivit des yeux alors qu'elles s'éloignaient en ondulant, prenant conscience que s'il les avait suivies, son sort aurait probablement été plus terrible que la mort. Il observa Syrena, toujours à terre. Elle le regarda tristement.

« Je les hais – j'ai horreur d'être l'une d'entre elles. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour quitter cette île », dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas partir. Ceci est mon chez-moi. »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et s'excusa. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas – j'ai été perturbé. »

" Je sais quel effet nous avons sur toi", déclara-t-elle. « Ne t'excuse pas. Nous sommes comme cela. »

"Non", répliqua-t-il. "Elles sont comme cela, pas toi."

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Philip la regarda alors qu'elle réajustait l'une des longues manches de sa chemise de lin. « Ainsi, tu ne peux pas partir ? » demanda-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le visage de Syrena s'éclaircit soudain. « Il y a peut-être un moyen… »

**Aventure de Philip et Syrena à suivre !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m' écrivent des reviews ou qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs alertes (ce serait super que ces gens-là reviewent aussi, haha !). Ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Merci ! R&R !**


	5. La légende

**Chapitre 5 – La Légende**

**Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour tous les favoris, alertes et reviews !**

**Bon, j'ai décidé que ce chapitre-ci ferait partie des longs, étant donné que les derniers étaient plutôt brefs. J'en écrirai des plus longs une fois que j'aurai du temps à y consacrer. Je n'ai toujours pas choisi à quel moment je parlerais de Jack et des sirènes, mais ça ne saurait tarder. =) Je vous en informerai au moins en note, pour que vous sachiez quand le chapitre sera posté.**

**Sinon, j'envisage aussi d'écrire une autre fanfic, et je me demandais ce que vous auriez envie de lire. Je suis totalement ouverte à des sujets autres que **_**Pirates**_**, du moment que j'ai vu/vu l'œuvre d'origine – ce qui réduit déjà les possibilités, haha. Tenez-moi informée =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! R&R !**

* * *

><p>Syrena se rappelait que ses sœurs lui avaient raconté la légende lorsqu'elle était petite, mais aucune d'entre elles ne se rappelait si elle était vraie ou non. Les sirènes ne croyaient pas à l'amour, aussi ne prêtaient-elles généralement pas attention aux mythes qui s'y référaient. Pour elles, les marins n'étaient bons qu'à servir de nourriture, et à l'occasion de flatter leur ego.<p>

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Philip, incertain. « Il y aurait un moyen pour toi de quitter cette île ? »

« Ma sœur, Ondine, me racontait toujours cette histoire quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais elle s'est passée il y a si longtemps que personne ne sait si elle est vraie », répondit-elle, observant l'océan à travers les arbres.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » interrogea-il.

« Je – je ne me souviens pas. Il faudrait le lui demander », dit-elle, jetant un regard hésitant à Philip.

« Lui demander ? » répéta-t-il. Poser une question à l'une des sœurs de Syrena signifiait descendre au fond de Whitecap Bay, et il n'était pas certain qu'il avait envie de tenter le coup.

« J'irai seule », dit-elle.

Philip se détendit, sans pour autant se sentir parfaitement rassuré. « Sous l'eau, les sirènes ont la capacité d'insuffler la vie à un homme. »

« Oui », dit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Il attendit la suite, mais elle s'interrompit. Philip ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, mais ne trouva rien à dire non plus.

« Si tu veux l'attirer à la surface, tu dois chanter », dit-elle. « Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je voudrais que tu entendes la légende, toi aussi. »

« Chanter ? »

« Mais nous devons nous approcher », dit-elle.

Syrena ne comprenait pas l'hésitation de Philip, mais elle devrait se montrer prudente dans la mesure où, d'après ce qu'elle savait, il aurait besoin d'échapper à ses sœurs et à l'existence corrompue qu'elles menaient.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la plage, ils se postèrent suffisamment proche pour sentir le sable humide sous leurs pieds mais suffisamment loin pour éviter d'être frôlés par les vagues. Au moment où l'eau entrerait en contact avec Syrena, elle redeviendrait une sirène, et Ondine refuserait de lui parler sur la terre ferme.

« Chante », demanda-t-elle. « Et ne t'arrête pas de chanter avant qu'elle soit sur la rive, autrement elle se doutera de quelque chose. »

Philip se mit à chanter.

_« Lorsque j'étais un garçon dans une ville du littoral_

_Un vieil homme me dit_

_Iain, tu peux vivre ta vie, ta joyeuse vie,_

_À naviguer sur la mer_

_Tu peux parcourir le monde à la recherche de jolies filles_

_Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux soient affaiblis et ternes_

_Mais ne va jamais nager avec une sirène, mon garçon_

_Si tu ne sais pas nager correctement. »_

Sa voix était si belle. Syrena rit en entendant la chanson qu'il avait choisie, et se mit à chanter avec lui.

_« Lorsque j'étais un garçon dans une ville du littoral_

_Un vieil homme me dit_

_Iain, tu peux vivre ta vie, ta joyeuse vie,_

_À naviguer sur la mer… »_

Philip faillit s'interrompre. La voix de Syrena était si belle que sa propre voix l'étouffait, lui paraissait cinglante et désagréable.

_« Tu peux parcourir le monde à la recherche de jolies filles_

_Jusqu'à ce que tes yeux soient affaiblis et ternes_

_Mais ne va jamais nager avec une sirène, mon garçon_

_Si tu ne sais pas nager correctement. »_

Syrena aperçut soudain sa sœur au loin et ils continuèrent à chanter. Bientôt, une sirène aux cheveux d'un noir de jais apparut à la surface de l'eau. Ses yeux étaient perçants et d'un bleu profond. Elle s'adressa à sa sœur dans son propre langage pour éviter que Philip ne les comprenne, mais ne quitta pas une seconde le missionnaire des yeux.

« Elle dit qu'elle nous parlera si je t'emmène sous l'eau. » Syrena inspira profondément et se tourna vers Philip. « Mais elle veut t'embrasser elle-même », siffla-t-elle avec colère en regardant sa sœur.

« Elle ne va pas me… Tu sais », commença-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas », répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Mais tu devrais savoir… »

Philip s'approcha de la sirène. Au moment où l'eau toucha ses orteils, il aperçut trois autres créatures émergeant de la mer au loin.

« … qu'une fois que tu embrasses une sirène, tu ne peux plus respirer l'air libre durant trois jours », termina Syrena. Philip sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de plus, mais ne posa aucune question.

Il jeta un regard à Ondine et les sirènes qui s'approchaient. Il y en avait à présent toute une foule.

« Non », dit-il. Il se dirigea vers Syrena et l'attira dans les vagues. « Je veux que ce soit toi. »

Philip entoura Syrena de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Sa nageoire de sirène réapparut alors, et elle l'attira dans l'océan pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Ondine émit un sifflement aigu. Le son était si perçant sous l'eau que Philip se dégagea afin de protéger ses oreilles.

« Je t'avais dit que je voulais que ce soit moi », cracha Ondine. Sa voix était aussi fluide que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Syrena dans leur langue. « Si tu espérais une aide de ma part, tu viens de gâcher ta chance. » Elle montra ses crocs et s'approcha de Philip en ondulant.

Syrena poussa le missionnaire derrière elle et siffla en direction de sa sœur.

« Nous devons trouver Cécilia », dit-elle.

Quelques-unes des sirènes au loin restaient là, portées par le courant. Elles étaient encore plus effrayantes sous l'eau qu'à la surface.

« Qui sont-elles ? » demanda Philip, et fut surpris de constater que sous l'eau, sa voix paraissait aussi tranquille que les leurs.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elles et tout devrait bien se passer », murmura Syrena, sans répondre à la question. « Viens. »

Syrena l'entraîna plus profondément dans les eaux de la baie jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Cecelia. Elle était encore plus belle qu'Ondine. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat tombaient le long de son dos et sa nageoire était rose pâle.

« Ma sœur », sourit-elle. « Tu nous as apporté à dîner. »

Le cœur de Philip manqua un battement.

« Regardez-le », dit Cécilia en riant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher si tu es arrivé vivant jusqu'ici, il est clair que tu représentes autre chose que de la nourriture. Du moins pour moi. »

« Que désires-tu, petite sœur ? »

« Nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous raconter l'histoire de Henry et Lily », expliqua Syrena.

« Bien sûr, ma sœur », susurra Cécilia, sans quitter Philip des yeux. Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Syrena.

Philip sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Il y a très longtemps, lorsqu'il n'y avait presque aucune sirène dans ces eaux, naquirent trois sœurs. Leurs noms étaient Elizabeth, Philipa et Lily. Les sœurs vivaient une vie simple et heureuse, car en ces temps reculés, les sirènes n'avaient pas la mauvaise réputation qu'elles ont aujourd'hui. Les hommes venaient du monde entier afin de vérifier si les légendes disaient vrai, et à chaque fois, ils étaient piégés par les charmes de nos sœurs. »

Philip sentit son estomac se serrer. Combien d'hommes avaient péri dans ces eaux ?

« Mais un jour, un homme changea tout cela. Lily chantait pour cet homme – son nom était Henry – et il lui dit qu'il était désolé. Il était certes transporté par son chant, mais il voyait au-delà. Il était désolé qu'une créature si belle vive une existence si terrible et sanglante. Lily ne put se résoudre à le tuer. Au lieu de cela, elle voulut partir avec lui et vivre une vie humaine – une vie de maladie et de malheur, pour sûr, mais elle désirait être avec cet homme. Elle voulait se débarrasser de sa vie antérieure et quitter Whitecap Bay pour s'aventurer dans les terres étrangères et dangereuses qui s'étendaient au-delà. Elle finit par trouver un moyen, et ils partirent, ensemble. »

« Mais… Comment sont-ils partis ? » demanda Syrena. « Comment est-elle devenue humaine ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

Cécilia lança un regard séducteur à Philip. « Elle a bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. »

* * *

><p><strong>On n'en saura pas plus… Haha, je plaisante. Mais je voulais vous faire savoir que cette histoire (même si elle contient tout de même une quête pour la Fontaine de Jouvence) s'éloignera beaucoup du scénario original…<strong>

**Alors si vous n'aimez pas les fics qui ne respectent pas le film, je vous déconseille de poursuivre votre lecture. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fics, mais que la mienne vous plaît malgré tout, lancez-vous, et j'attends vos reviews =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte d'écrire le suivant… Pour lequel j'aurai peut-être besoin de changer le rating…**

**R&R !**


	6. Jack

**Chapitre 6 – Jack**

**Salut à tous !**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas tout de suite le chapitre sur Jack, mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai été super occupée avec tous mes examens de fin d'année (que j'ai dû passer tôt parce que je pars ensuite pour deux mois et demi) et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, du coup, j'ai profité d'une demi-heure de temps libre pour pondre ceci. Je suis crevée en ce moment, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Je crois qu'avec le manque de sommeil, j'ai du mal à écrire des phrases cohérentes.**

**Sinon, je viens d'acheter de nouveaux carnets, ce qui fait que je pourrai plus facilement écrire sans avoir toujours besoin de mon ordinateur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous garantis du Philip/Syrena dans le prochain – pas de doigts croisés cette fois =)**

**Bonne lecture ! R&R ! xx**

* * *

><p>« Jack ? »<p>

« Oui, trésor ? »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à cette sirène. »

« Alors, pas besoin que je te le répète, si ? » répliqua Jack et lui tourna le dos.

Angelica regarda l'océan. Ils se trouvaient sur une falaise en plein centre de l'île, qui surplombait à la fois la terre et la mer. Elle était consciente qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses, mais elle savait qu'elle était au moins aussi bien informée que Jack Sparrow.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand ça ? J'ai dû rater ça », répondit Jack, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Jack. Que s'est-il passé avec les sirènes ? »

« Tu étais là », dit-il. Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il poursuivit. « Ma version ne rendrait pas hommage à l'histoire. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Il parlerait seulement lorsqu'il risquerait de perdre quelque chose, et elle savait quoi.

Jack n'ignorait pas ce qu'elle désirait entendre, mais n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le lui raconter. Ce n'était pas une aventure à laquelle il pensait souvent.

* * *

><p>Douze ans plus tôt, à Tortuga, Jack avait entendu parler d'une légende de sirènes pour la première fois. Un homme était entré dans la taverne, à bout de souffle et réclamant désespérément à boire. Après avoir vidé sa pinte d'un trait, il s'était mis à raconter.<p>

Un navire était arrivé au port, la coque trouvée et fendue. Alors qu'il jetait l'ancre, il menaçait de sombrer à chaque instant. Lorsque l'homme avait inspecté le flanc tribord, il avait constaté que les marques n'avaient pas été causées par des canons ou même des lames de sabre, mais des ongles. Chaque entaille ressemblait à un coup de poignard, si ce n'est qu'elle était en fait constituée de cinq traits parallèles. Naturellement, les marins, superstitieux comme ils pouvaient l'être, avaient cru que le bateau était hanté. Éraflé par les âmes errantes qui l'habitaient, tentant d'engloutir le majestueux vaisseau.

Lorsque deux hommes avaient finalement eu le courage de monter à bord, ils s'étaient dirigés droit vers les quartiers du capitaine. Le sol de la cabine principale était jonché de cadavres, étendus à travers toute la pièce. Mais ce n'étaient pas des hommes. Les corps avaient de longs cheveux et des nageoires – c'étaient des sirènes. L'un des deux hommes avait alors quitté la cabine en courant et en hurlant, mais le second, l'homme de la taverne, s'était attardé auprès du capitaine pour recueillir ses dernières paroles.

« Cela n'était pas », avait murmuré ce dernier. « Cela n'a jamais été… »

« Monsieur », s'était écrié l'homme. « Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui n'a jamais été ? »

Mais lorsque le capitaine avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche, l'homme avait affirmé avoir vu son âme se séparer de son corps, et pénétrer droit dans le sol sous leurs pieds. Et ainsi était mort le capitaine.

Après avoir inspecté plus en détail la cabine, l'homme avait trouvé une carte et une série de journaux de bord qui indiquaient tous la même chose. Le navire pourchassait des sirènes – pas les sirènes en général, mais une en particulier.

« Qui ? » avait demandé l'un des hommes de la taverne. « De quelle sirène avaient-ils besoin ? Où est-elle ? »

« Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'elle ? » avait interrogé un deuxième homme.

« Ouais », avaient renchérit les autres clients. « À quoi allait-elle servir ? »

« Je ne sais pas », avait dit le marin. « Ils avaient besoin de ses écailles, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Le navire a coulé au port et les marins sont morts avant. »

Il y avait eu un long silence avant que les hommes ne se remettent à parler.

Jack ignorait si c'était la peur ou la stupidité qui les avait réduits au silence – les deux étaient fort plausibles. Dans les deux cas, cependant, ils lui avaient offert une échappatoire. Il avait quitté la taverne et s'était dirigé droit vers le Black Pearl. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il était second sur le Pearl, et le capitaine Hector Barbossa avait déjà cessé de lui faire confiance.

Il avait raconté à Barbossa ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et suggéré qu'ils se mettent en route pour voir Tia Dalma. Barbossa lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aillent voir cette sorcière, sauf si c'était absolument nécessaire, et avait ordonné que l'on mette plutôt le cap sur Whitecap Bay.

Les pirates avaient atteint l'île relativement facilement. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun danger jusqu'à ce que quelques marins se mettent en quête d'une bête à tuer pour faire des provisions de viande.

Jack était resté à l'écart du groupe, lorsqu'il avait entendu des voix. Il avait toujours aimé surprendre des conversations secrètes – cela lui donnait un avantage sur ses interlocuteurs et lui était souvent fort utile. Mais ce n'étaient pas des hommes qui parlaient. C'étaient des femmes.

_Au-delà de l'océan trouble_

_Je vois un homme espiègle_

_Ses mains sont rudes et sales_

_Mais elles détiennent la clé_

Jack les avait aperçues avant qu'elles ne le voient. Trois femmes, lovées sur les branches des arbres comme s'il s'agissait de trônes de velours. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se dévoiler aussi tôt. Leurs voix étaient trop belles pour être humaines.

« Oh, Eris, Delilah ! » avait appelé la plus belle des trois. « Je crois que nous en tenons un. »

« Il est si beau », avait murmuré une autre femme.

_Mon cœur est percé par Cupidon_

_Je dédaigne tout l'or brillant_

_Rien ne peut me consoler_

_Si ce n'est mon valeureux marin_

Leur mélodie merveilleuse et entêtante avait flotté dans sa tête et avait rendu son esprit hermétique à tout le reste.

Il avait oublié la plupart de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais il avait réussi à s'emparer d'une écaille, et se souvenait que l'une des sirènes lui avait promis mille morts atroces pour ce qu'il avait fait – mais il ne se rappelait pas de son nom.

_Cécilia_, se souvint-il soudain. _Elle s'appelait Cécilia._

Angelica et Jack se dirigèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait le compas de Jack. Il savait où ils allaient, mais ne ressentait pas le besoin de le lui dire. Jack se doutait qu'elle finirait par le faire avouer – elle trouverait bien un moyen.

_Au-delà de l'océan trouble_

_Je vois un homme espiègle_

« C'était quoi, ça ? » murmura Angelica.

« Il faut qu'on continue à avancer », répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route, Jack entendit un bruit et se retourna brusquement. Angelica avait disparu.

_Ses mains sont rudes et sales_

_Mais elles détiennent la clé_

« Angelica », appela Jack à travers les arbres. « Angelica, où es-tu ? »

Il entendit un rire, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ce n'était pas Angelica.

* * *

><p><strong>Inquiétant, hein ? Philip et Syrena reviennent !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! R&R !**


End file.
